A Road Well Travelled
by Xia Cheyenne
Summary: My collection of stories written for Zutara Week. Most of the stories are T...the last will be M, so do not read if easily offended.
1. Crossover

Hello All,

This is my submission for Zutara Week on deviantart. I had always wanted to do this, so this year I took a shot. Usually I am a Voltron writer, but I a in love with the Zutara shipping.

I hope you like my stories...reviews are welcome!

**Zutara Week – Day One (Crossover)**

Based on the episode of "The Southern Raiders"…I present…

**Destiny's Crossover**

Appa flies quickly over the oceans with a very determined Waterbender at the helm. Her eyes are focused, her mind clear of everything but the mission that she has set out to complete…no matter what. The sun is setting now…the dusky sky is actually very beautiful, but she takes no notice. Her companion stares at her, wondering how much longer she is going to be able to carry on. Once they got the location of the Southern Raiders, she has been hell-bent to get to them…to punish the man that took her mother away from her.

All in the protection of the last waterbender of the tribe…her daughter.

The young girl sitting on Appa's neck has never been able to reconcile herself with what happened…she has blamed the entire Fire Nation for her loss, but in her eagerness to kill the man that killed her mother, she has accepted him as her cohort in this revenge. His golden eyes rest on her back and he sighs…who would have thought that _he_ would be the one that would aid her on this mission. Of course, he was the only one that knew who they were and where they could be found…but that fact that he was the only one to accept what she had to do was amazing initself.

"Katara, I think we need to land and rest for a while. We have been going for days straight…you need your strength."

A cold voice answers, "I have enough strength…don't worry about me."

Sighing again, he tries to reach her again, "You have rings under your eyes and you're exhausted. One night is not going to delay us…they will still be there. Whale Tail Island is their docking station…they are always there." He climbs down out of the gondola and sits next to her. He sees that her hands are gripped so tightly on the reins that her knuckles are turning white. "There is a small island off the left...we can rest there."

Tired eyes look at him angrily, but she turns the bison in that direction and begins to land. When Appa comes to a halt, Zuko hops down and starts to set up camp while Katara sits on his head still…staring out over the water towards her prey. The banished prince moves quickly to set up camp...building a small fire and reaching in the gondola and finding two sleeping bags. Once that is done, he comes over to her and gently tries to coax her down, "Katara, you need to rest. I have set up your bag…come down."

Almost mechanically, she swings her leg over and slides to the ground…stalking over to her bag and plopping down on it. He goes onto one of the bags that they brought with them and pull out some jerky and fruit, handing her some. She accepts it but doesn't start to eat. Zuko sits down and eats slowly, staring at her…wishing that she would do something more than just breathe.

"Katara…"

Dull eyes are pulled to his and the wish of seeing those eyes shimmer again passes through him. "What do you want?" she murmurs, putting her food down. What he originally wanted to say disappears at hearing her harsh voice. This is not Katara…this is not the eternally hopeful person that he has tried so much to get to trust him again. It is made clear to him at this moment that a crossover has taken place here…a changing of the guard if you will. He was always the sullen one, always the one to be so angry. But this is not what she is…this is not what she should ever be.

"Katara, we will find him…but do you think you will be ready?"

"Of course I will! How can you ask that?"

He lowers his head, needing to express himself without sounding ridiculous, "Because I have been going through the past few months remembering that all I wanted was some type of revenge for what I had thought I lost…only to realize that I never did. Hate is a powerful emotion to drive you, but once it's gone…"

Katara looks at him quizzically, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because even though I said I was going to lead you to your mother's killer…I am beginning to wonder why it was so important for me to do so, to lead you down a path that you probably didn't need to go down." He brings his eyes back to hers and feels himself beginning to drown in those oceanic depths.

"What does that mean?"

"Your destiny is along the path of good…you don't need to cross over into a much darker realm, like the one I am trying to find my way out of."

Katara snorts, "Now you tell me…since when did you decide to take Aang and Sokka's side to this?"

"I'm not on their side…I just don't want this to…" and he freezes. Suddenly, he doesn't want her to know how he has been feeling about her. _When did this happen?_ Looking at her, he sees the beauty that has always intrigued him and he instinctively knows that killing this man may change her in a way that she may not be able to live with.

Katara stares at him for a moment, up until now she has been only thinking of getting to that man…avenging her mother's death. But now, she's listening to a person that had chased her for months, tied her to a tree, tried to kill Aang, and other atrocities that she doesn't want to go into…believing that what he says is sincere. Her gaze softens, "You don't want this to what?"

Zuko swallows hard, "I don't want this to change you…they need you to be the hopeful one of the group, _I_ need you to be the hopeful one…"

"Really? You need me?" her gaze widens at his words, a strange hope fluttering around inside her. _What am I thinking?_

A small blush covers his face, "Yeah…well I…"

She laughs a little, "Thank you, Zuko…I did need to hear that." She turns to her bag and settles herself in to lie down. "Good night."

Zuko lies down and stares up at the moon. He never meant to let so much go about his feelings for her, but he was afraid of the downward spiral that she may ride on…he needed to make her aware of it. Her destiny need not cross over into that dismal place where she can lose herself…and it surprises him how much _he_ doesn't want to see that happen to her. He closes his eyes and responds, "Good night, Katara."


	2. Blood

Here is the next submission...these can also be seen on deviantart...

As with my other stories...I don't own Avatar, if I did Zutara would have been a reality! LMAO

**Zutara Week – Day Two (Blood)**

An original event…taken two years after Sozin's Comet

'_I can't get them clean! Agni, they won't come clean! Why are you punishing me so!' He sees a room and a steady stream of blood flowing towards him. He tries to move away, but it seems to follow…'No, this can't be!'_

_Then he hears a loud shriek, like someone in the most agonizing pain…followed by an even louder cry…_

The dream doesn't change and he has been having it for days now. All he can see is a great river of blood…with his hands awash with it. He can't determine where it is coming from, all he knows is that it won't go away…it can't be washed away, like it is burned into his skin for eternity. He has tried his best to keep these dreams to himself, but they have begun to manifest themselves during the day…while he is in meetings or when he is trying to meditate, the blood follows him everywhere.

On this day, the dream comes to him again…but thankfully he is alone and can deal with the anguish in the only way he knows how…a complete meltdown…

"How in the hell is this possible?!" screams the Fire Lord. Never has he been in a situation such as this before…a gripping fear tearing away at him that feels like he will never be able to break away from.

"My Lord…" his servant tries to say, but it falls on deaf ears as his Lord stalks across the room…stopping suddenly to blast a stream of fire at a statue standing at the far end of the throne room. In the days since the fall of Ozai, The new Lord has had to deal with a lot of arguments, struggles, and overwhelming responsibility…he has also dealt with his own personal struggles with adequacy, strength, and honor…and he thought he pretty much had it under control…

But now…all of that seems to be considerably minor when compared to what he has to deal with now!

The servant stares in awe and fear at his Lord…Prince Zuko, now newly crowned Fire Lord has _never_ been this disturbed about anything, not even his long ago banishment and scarring. He smiles briefly at remembering how this young man had the strength to take on the council at a meeting when he felt that something was wrong…but being severely punished for going against the way of the nation at that time.

For going against his father…

He had to admire him for that alone and it looked as if the banishment along with whatever trials he had to deal with while he was away brought him back a more focused and stronger person than his father ever was. Fear was not the way to rule a people…Ozai never learned that, but Zuko did and under his rule, the Fire Nation has begun to reestablish its place among the other nations…as an equal, not a dominant force. Another blast of fire explodes in the throne room and he flinches…wondering what he can do to calm him down…

As if listening to his wishes, the door opens and a petite figure enters the room, watching the Fire Lord's rage. Something alerts Zuko to the new presence and he quickly turns to face them…a shaky smile coming across his face. The servant smiles…Agni be praised, watching the _only _person in the palace that can control the raging dragon move deliberately over to him. The figure stops in front of the Fire Lord, gently lifting a hand to caress his cheek. "Good morning, my Lord," she murmurs with a brilliant smile on her face.

His golden eyes roam over her, his smile brightening, "It's an even better morning now that you are here," and totally against the protocols of the court of the Fire Nation, he bends…kissing his wife passionately on the lips. A soft moan forces him to pull back as he assesses her condition. Pregnancy seems to work well for her…her face is glowing and her eyes seem brighter, "How are you feeling this morning? No problems, I hope?"

The servant quickly moves to bring a cushion to the Fire Lady so that she can sit comfortably. Her extremely rounded belly is proving to be more of a burden to her movements than she ever wanted it to be, but she doesn't regret a minute of it. Seeing the awe in her lord husband's face is more than enough reward for the bundle that she is carrying.

"I'm fine, Zuko…just feeling a little useless now that I am so big." He smiles at her and kisses her mocha colored cheek, "You will never be useless, my Lady Katara. You _still_ have all of your talents…" and he wags his brow to punctuate his point.

She slaps him on the arm, her eyes glancing over to the servant and seeing his face turning a bright red. "Behave…we have other ears in here…"

"Not anymore, my Lord and Lady…I will go prepare your lunch." The servant runs out the room, a slight bit embarrassed at the fact that he knows a little more than he needs to about the "personal" life of his monarchs.

Once the servant leaves, Katara looks at her husband and at the still flaming statue in the corner. "What's bothering you, Zuko? You have not been yourself in days…"  
He stands, moving over to the edge of the dais. "I'm fine…just have a lot on my mind."

Katara struggles a little to stand, but moves over to him and wraps her arms around his waist…he sighs at the contact, taking her joined hands in his. "Zuko, this is scary for me as well. But, for me to be strong…I need you to be honest with me."

He turns around in her embrace and she starts at the worry in his eyes. "I have dealt with my sire's hatred and my sister's psychosis. I have dealt with minor uprisings in the kingdom, but I have never dealt with the fear that I have been experiencing since I first had the dream…"

"What dream?"

He pulls away, moving back over to sit on the throne. "I dream of blood…a steady stream of it that covers my hands and never goes away. Then I hear an unearthly scream and a cry…it never changes, gripping my heart in such a terror that I am having trouble dealing with it."

Katara moves over to him, taking one of his hands, "What are you afraid of? Please…tell me." He looks into her face and suddenly the dream makes sense. All this time, he has been afraid of what his blood would do to her, to their child. Ozai and Azula were not the most sane of people…deep down he is afraid that he would do the same to his child, and harm Katara in the same manner that his father shunned his mother. His voice is slightly above a whisper when he says, "Agni, I understand now…I'm afraid of my blood, of what its history will do for my future…our future."

Katara slowly sits on her husband's lap, again something never done in the court of the Fire Nation. As his hands settle around her waist, gently rubbing her stomach and flinching when he feels a small kick...the beautiful Waterbender smiles, "What your ancestors have done has nothing to do with the blood that flows within you. You are a good man…always were..." She rubs her hand along his scarred cheek, "…you just needed to know it yourself. You have carved out your own destiny, my love, and within it a new bloodline will flow."

"How was I ever blessed with someone like you?" he murmurs as he brings her face down to his.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes…and prevent anything else in here from burning up!" He stops his ascent and looks over to the flaming statue, smiling.

"That is what a waterbender is for…" and he brings her lips down to his.


	3. Jealousy

These stories have helped e try to establish writing SHORT stories! LOL

For those that have read my other works...I write LONG short stories! This has been fun to realize that I can do it!

See?!

As always...I don't own Avatar...those lucky stiffs Mike and Bryan do!

**Zutara Week – Day Three (Jealousy)**

Taken sometime after the Southern Raiders…a total Zutarian situation…

**A Nasty Little Feeling**

It is a peaceful night…it has been a few days since Zuko and Katara have come back from her mission to find her mother's killer and she has a different outlook on the Fire Nation prince now. He has been supportive, loyal, and extremely helpful. He never said anything to judge her…just let her find her own way, but was there in case he was needed.

And who would have ever thought he would be needed…and by her?

Katara looks out over the water, the setting sun casting it's final golden glow across the still waters. Her thoughts are in a turmoil…until now she has _hated_ the mere thought that Zuko was around, hated the fact that everyone took to him so quickly when he betrayed her so completely in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se. She had refused to believe that he could change, but after this…she was so wrong. Now, she has to think about the _real_ reason she had so much hatred for him. At first it was the betrayal, then it was the fact that he is Fire Nation and they were the ones that killed her mother, then…her eyes widen, then there was nothing else she could use to validate her anger. Much like Zuko had to learn when he lost his firebending, he had to find another outlet for his power and now, he's more powerful than ever…

_You will marry a powerful bender…_

She blinks, _where did that come from? _How can she even begin to think about that right now? Aang is the powerful bender here, right? The fortuneteller meant him, didn't she? Her cerulean eyes search the campsite for the Avatar, finding him off in the distance earthbending with Toph. A small smile lights her face as she watches their interaction. He seems so much more at ease with Toph and they compliment each other…_hold on, what does that mean?_

Her eyes scan the site again and spy Suki sneaking around the tents until she wanders onto Sokka's. She knocks softly and the smiling face of her brother peeks out, placing a soft kiss on her lips before she looks around once more…giggling while she enters. A strange pang hits her and she frowns. _I can't get upset that he has someone…_but the fact is, she is _very_ upset. The feelings that she is supposed to have for Aang just haven't manifested that way. He is her best friend, but that's all…she loves him, but like she loves Sokka. A heavy sigh escapes her and she rests her head on her drawnup knees. The fortuneteller must have been a fake…nothing she said has come true…

_(Her reoccurring nasty little feeling takes a leap of joy at being able to spread, like the virus it is, in the heart of the young woman trying to deny it.)_

"Katara?"

Her head jerks up and she is staring into a pair of golden eyes. The setting sun makes his eyes glitter and that funny feeling comes back to her. She stares at him for a moment before she realizes that she hasn't replied. "I'm sorry…you wanted me?"

_Strange choice of words…and why does it feel that way?_

He smiles gently and sits down next to her, staring out over the same water that she is. He takes a moment to speak, but when he does…it feels like a warm blanket covering over her.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I'm grateful that you have forgiven me…it means more to me than you know."

She looks at him and can't help but acknowledge that even though she has hated him for so long, he is extremely handsome…even with the scar. The wind ruffles his raven locks and the urge to run her fingers through it strike her with an intensity that makes her catch her breath. Blushing, she turns back to the water…hearing the light giggles coming from her brother's tent…

_(The nasty little feeling suddenly becomes afraid…more soothing emotions are threatening his domination. A fight is brewing…)_

_It's not fair! Why can't I have that? _She puts her head down, trying to drown out all the happy sounds coming at them…fighting that nasty little feeling that has been plaguing her all night. Zuko looks at her, puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she mumbles, but another loud giggle has her drawing her head further down into her knees. He smiles, recognition coming to him when he sees her reaction to another stint of giggles. Slowly, he moves a little closer to her…his leg touching hers. Her head pops up at the contact and she is pulled into that intense amber stare. "Is that what is bothering you?" he asks as he leans into her. Everything in her is throwing up a red flag, but the feelings that are churning in her now are tearing away at that nasty one she so desperately didn't want to have. Shyly, she looks down and replies, "Yes…"

"What about it makes you upset?" Suddenly, he takes a deep breath, not knowing where all of this is coming from, yet knowing that he wants to do this so badly…no matter the result. That same nasty little feeling has been plaguing him as well, seeing Sokka and Suki should have made him yearn for Mai, but he finds himself thinking more of this beautiful Waterbender more and more as time goes on. Mai doesn't have her exotic skin, or her willful determination, or her eyes as blue as the ocean. His gut tightens at the random thoughts flying around in his mind and he involuntarily moves even closer to her. Those giggles again…the powerful need to have her making those sounds take over and his eyes darken.

Katara has never seen his eyes look like this…darkly glittering and intense. A shiver runs up her spine, but she can't look away. How is she feeling like this toward him?

_A powerful bender…_

Her eyes close as his head dips and places soft, enticing lips on hers. Her knees drop and she turns herself into him as the kiss deepens…his tongue gently asking for entrance, hers eagerly granting it. A gentle moan escapes from her as his arms encircle her in warmth that is so intoxicating, she feels as if she would perish without it. Gone is the idea that he wants them all dead, gone is the idea that she should hate him…what remains is that burning need to know him more, whether or not they fight and argue…

Opposite sides…fire and ice…yin and yang…eternally together, completing each other.

Her arms hesitantly come up to wrap around his neck…

_(That nasty little feeling reluctantly gives up and moves out of both their hearts…looking for a new home to rest…)_

Off in the distance, a very disturbed pair of grey eyes peer at the touching scene. They watch as the handsome prince gently lays the water princess back down in the grass, holding her close…kissing her passionately…

And she isn't pulling away…

A strange look fills those eyes and suddenly, the feeling has been passed on to a new victim…finding a new home.


	4. Cactus Juice

When I started this, I had fully intended to make it short...but it got away from me. The characters wanted more to be said and thus, the first part of three. The other two will round out Zutara Week...taking up the last two themes Rhythm and Lick (warning....Lick **WILL **be M!)

As always...I don't own Avatar...dammit to all seven hells!

**Zutara Week – Day Four (Cactus Juice)**

This one is proving to be the one obstacle in this challenge for me…I had to go back and watch Book Two again to figure out where it came from…this one will not follow the "cute" genre, this one will be a little more mature and darker…it will also blend in with the last two themes, making it a complete story.

Now that I know where it came from…let's see what happens…set in years after Sozin's Comet…Zuko is about twenty now…

**Drink of the Gods**

It's another grueling day of meetings and more meetings…and Fire Lord Zuko has pretty much had enough! He sits on the throne; looking out over the room at the bustling of people setting up for the one meeting that he can do without…marriage. For months now, the Fire Sages have been after him to find a bride, namely someone of Fire Nation heritage and nobility to continue the line of Agni…but no one has ever peaked his interest enough for him to want to spend the rest of his life with…

He had thought that the relationship he had with Mai might be promising, but she was too hard to interpret. She never showed any serious emotion, which tended to lead to silly arguments that were never necessary in the first place. With all of the responsibility he has…having to deal with that kind of distraction daily is not going to keep him sane. He broke it off with her a few months after the coronation…during a rather awful argument. She didn't want to go, but he couldn't take it anymore and literally had her escorted out of the palace…sobbing pitifully. He did feel sorry for her, but at that time it would do him no good to capitulate to a sobbing girl's wishes while he was still trying to establish himself with the council of Sages. Once Mai was dismissed, the council kept sending young, pretty prospects to his rooms, hoping that even if he does not marry one of them, he will at least take them for a concubine…which is not unheard of being Fire Lord. He has gently, but vehemently turned them down…even though he has quietly taken a select few to sate his needs, in his heart he knows he can hold out to commit to the one he is truly destined to be with…whomever that is.

They have all understood that, being generously compensated for their services.

He sighs…he always knew he wasn't going to continue to dodge this, and his uncle doesn't help. Iroh has been on him ever since that horrible breakup with Mai to do everything in his power to keep those devils at bay by choosing a bride, but he never did. So, now…they are going to make him decide, and this meeting is going to establish how it is going to be done. Five Sages make their way into the throne room and take their respective seats. Zuko's eyes rest on the man sitting in the middle of the group…the leader of the Sages, Xi Quo.

"My Lord, it is past time for you to provide an heir to the throne of the Fire Nation. We have given enough time for you find a suitable candidate, but now we have to take matters into our own hands," the old man says clearly. Zuko narrows his gaze; his temper rising at the fact that he is being _told_ what to do with his life.

Isn't this what he fought so hard _not_ to have to do?

The Sage sees that there is no response, so he continues, "We have decided to have a celebration dedicated to Agni and there a select number of prospects will be invited to be presented to you to be your intended. As with Agni himself, a choice will be made by the end of the festival…with or without your consent."

Zuko stands, his blood boiling, "How dare you dictate to me who I will share my life and bed with! _I_ will be the only one to determine that!" Xi Quo faces him unafraid; he has the backing of the entire council…he will not back down now. "My Lord, a bride will be chosen on the night of the celebration…and that will be tomorrow. The invitations have already been sent."

The flames around the throne flare in response, "You were going to do this anyway?!" His voice sends shivers up the spines of the other Sages, and one decides to try to calm the situation down some before the Fire Lord decides to eliminate the need for the Sages altogether. He looks over at a servant and nods quickly. The servant picks up a tray with drinks on it and comes over to the group to hand them out. The last glass is for the Fire Lord and he hands it to him as quickly as he can, taking note of the angry expression on his face. As Zuko takes a sip, he curls his lip, "What is this?"

"Cactus Juice, my lord…it is a beverage that all the Fire Lords have had drink when they have council with the Fire Sages," the servant replies, bowing low. The young sage nods at the servant and stands to step forward, thinking now is the right time to speak. Cactus juice has the properties of a slight sedative…helping the Fire Lord to calm down and listen to reason. These types of meetings usually never go well.

Xi Quo raises an eyebrow, but stays silent as he waits to see what the young man has to say…

The sage, known as Tsung Chin, says, "My Lord, we are not trying to dictate how you live or what decisions you decide would better suit you…we just want to make sure that the security of the Fire Nation is in place. Having a wife and heir shows the people that the line of Agni is still strong and that we are indeed heading towards better times." He then bows low before adding, "Please forgive us if we have overstepped our boundaries."

_They have been taught well…_ the handsome lord thinks as the flames settle back to a quiet rumble. Even Xi Quo has to admit that this was actually the best way to get through to the new Lord…but old habits die hard. Ozai was never this difficult…

"Since the celebration has already been planned…I would like the list of the supposed prospects that you have invited. The least I can do is see who they are." A smile comes to Tsung Chin's face as he rushes forward and hands him the scroll. Bowing, the young sage moves back to his spot and watches as Zuko places the scroll under his sleeve. Looking directly into the eyes of Xi Quo, he says, "Well, I think this meeting is over. I'll go and look over these choices…and if I want to add someone I'll let you know." The group stands and bows before taking their leave. As they are walking out the door, General Iroh comes in with a huge smile on his face. From the looks on the faces of the Sages, Zuko nearly blasted them out of the throne room…pretty funny when you think about it.

"Nephew, what was that all about?" he asks jovially as he moves over to stand next to his agitated nephew. Zuko snorts, "They are trying to dictate my life! They expect me to choose my wife tomorrow night out of a group of women I probably have never even _seen_ before!" He waves the scroll at Iroh, trying to calm down. Iroh puts a hand on his shoulder, "You knew the Sages were going to push this issue, especially with the uncertainty that have with the new regime that you are trying to establish. Some customs, outdated though they may be, are just not considered for negotiation." Zuko sighs and lowers his head, while Iroh takes the scroll in his hand. "What is this?"

"The list of the prospects. I asked to see who they thought would be good choices."

The old man unrolls the scroll and scans the names. Not surprising, they have put Mai's name back in the hunt, even after the very nasty break-up…but she is Fire Nation nobility. There are about fifteen names, but one catches his eye…one that he would have never thought would be on the list for the Fire Lord's wife. He raises his head to his frowning nephew, a secret smile crossing his lips. Zuko catches the smirk, "What is it, Uncle? Who is on the list?"

"I think you need to see for yourself, Nephew."

Zuko takes the paper and quickly scans the names, stopping at Mai, "They KNOW I don't want to have anything to do with her!"

Iroh smiles, "That's not what I want you to look at…go further…"

Golden eyes scan further down the list and at the very bottom… "No…"

The older man frowns, "What is the problem?"

Worried eyes look back at him and Zuko quickly turns around, moving towards the window. Iroh looks at him quizzically, "What is the problem…I thought…"

"You thought what, Uncle? They would never go for that…whose idea was it to put her down there anyway? They keep after me about purity in the bloodline…" Iroh comes over to him, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder. Zuko is trembling slightly, a strange feeling invading his gut and Iroh can sense it. "You have never spoken about what happened after your fight with Azula…I thought you would say something eventually."

The young man's head falls as he can remember those soothing hands healing his chest, the look of thanks at seeing him reawaken…the gentle kiss that did not end that way…

"I…I couldn't talk of it then. It wasn't something that I could even imagine happen, so why dwell on it?" Iroh studies him, realizing something that he should have been able to detect a long time ago.

"You love her."

Zuko's head shoots up with a surprised expression on his face, but it doesn't fool the Dragon of the West. Before he starts to sputter his denial, Iroh says, "You don't need to say anything…it is written all over your face, it was when you saw her name at the bottom of the list." Zuko looks again at the scroll and the name boldly written at the bottom…Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh pats him on the back, "Let's go to my quarters for some tea…it'll make you feel better." Zuko nods and follows him out the doors, down the hall to one of the larger suites in the West Wing.

"But why would they choose her? She's as far from Fire Nation as they can possibly conceive." Zuko asks, walking into the room and sitting on the chaise. Iroh walks over to the servant's call and pulls the cord. Almost instantly, a servant runs in and the old man asks, "Would you bring some jasmine tea for the Fire Lord and me?" With a sharp nod, she leaves…while Iroh looks at his distraught nephew. He moves over to stand beside him, "Zuko, politically it is a sound decision. She is the princess of the Southern Water Tribe…her brother and father dotes on her. What better way to strengthen relations with the Water Tribes but through marriage?"

The young man nods, but his heart clenches as the memory of their only kiss flashes once again in his mind. "She would never agree…she's supposed to be with the Avatar…"

"She isn't. They never married…"

Golden eyes widen and he sputters once again, "Wh…wh…what happened? When…?" Iroh smiles, "They were together for a little while, but I soon found out that she had returned to her home without him, I couldn't tell you what happened." His face brightens, "Are you sure that she is going to come?"

"They wouldn't have her name on the list if she wasn't."

Zuko stands quickly, "I need to do something…I'll see you later, Uncle," and he runs towards the door. Stopping as he opens it, he turns back to Iroh, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I can't believe you are actually going to do this. What makes you think that this a good move? How can you possibly think you can be married to Jerkbender?"

Katara looks at her brother and shakes her head. He has been ranting and raving for the past few days over the invite from the Fire Nation. The fact that one had been specifically sent to her was a shock in and of itself, since it was always believed that the Fire Lord was to marry someone of the Fire Nation. She looked at the invitation once more, her heart jumping a little bit at being able to see Zuko again…regardless of what Sokka thought.

"It is a festival in celebration of their god, Agni and the day he chose his mate. Something that they always celebrate…" she explains, but Sokka shakes his head. "And he's supposed to choose a wife from this? Boy, I thought I had it rough…"

A fan shoots out from behind him, smacking him straight in the back of his head. "Watch it, mister!" He turns back towards his assailant and smiles, his intended coming forward to hug him around his waist. "I was just kidding, Suki. I don't have it rough…" he explains as he kisses her lightly on the lips. Not yet married, the couple took a little time to spend back in the Water Tribe before going back home to Kyoshi Island. Katara smiles wistfully at them, a little pang of jealousy grips her stomach. "I would definitely _not_ believe that, Suki."

"You know I don't…and he doesn't know how rough it's going to get yet!" A frown covers his mouth and Suki laughs, knowing that she is just teasing. Watching them for a bit, Katara decides to give them some privacy…walking out of the room and out onto the ice. Suki watches her go, sensing that she really needs to talk. She hits Sokka on the arm. "Ow!" he exclaims, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"What did you do?" she asks, knowing that her handsome mate here wouldn't have any idea what the hell she was talking about. He shrugs, as she expected, so she heads out after her soon-to-be sister-in-law. She spies her looking over the ocean, staring at the crescent moon…so she heads over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asks and the Waterbender puts her head down. "I haven't seen him in a very long time…what if?" Suki looks at her, "Who? Zuko?"

"Yes…"

"Why does it matter…wait…" the Kyoshi warrior starts, "…you have feelings for him, don't you?" A dark blush covering Katara's face gives her the answer. "Wow, Katara…I never knew…would have never thought…"

"No one did. I never spoke about it…but it was the reason I couldn't stay with Aang." Sighing, she turns an anguished gaze to Suki, "Something happened after we beat Azula. He jumped in front of a lightning blast for me…saved me, and almost killed himself. I never thought he would do that, didn't think…" she turns away, her voice catching at the memory. "Anyway, I healed him…I was so grateful for what he did, I kissed him."

"You what?"

A secret smile comes to her, "I kissed him, and it started out sweet…but then…" another blush comes over her as the picture of what happened runs through her mind…

_It was a gentle kiss…one that was designed to express her gratitude and relief that he was still alive. But as she pulls back, their eyes meet…amber and blue, both filled with an emotion that neither one could name. His hand comes up to the nape of her neck and gently pulls her back down, this kiss more heated and passionate than its predecessor. With the light touch from his tongue against her lip, she allows him deeper into her mouth, her mind spiraling out of control with these new emotions that Aang could never give her…_

Suki smiles at the wave of expressions that Katara is experiencing at the remembrance of that kiss. "It must have been something…" she murmurs and Katara nods, "Like nothing I have ever experienced before, or since. It had me so confused I started dreaming of him, so much so I made Aang very upset when I accidentally said Zuko's name in my sleep. We kinda fell apart after that."

Suki shakes her head, "I didn't know. What are you going to do now?"

The beautiful Waterbender smiles before she says "Go and see what this is all about…"

The rest of the day and the next morning fly by in an amazing speed, it seems. With all the preparations needed for the celebration, all meetings were postponed and the main hall is now being decorated. The Fire Lord walks through the chaos and heads to his uncle's suite. He finds him sitting at a table playing Pai Sho by himself.

"Uncle, what are you doing? The celebration is in a few hours." Zuko says and Iroh has to smile at the eagerness suddenly in his face. "So, you seem to be more accepting of all this!"

He has the decency to blush, making Iroh laugh. "I see…knowing that Lady Katara is coming has your spirits up." He moves in closer to his nephew and whispers, "Or is it the fact that she is not attached?"

"Uncle…"

Iroh's laughter gets louder and Zuko smiles in return. "You have to get ready, Fire Lord. By the way, what was the thing you had to do?"

Zuko smiles and Iroh's face softens. It is not often that his nephew smiles, but when he does…it changes him. "Don't worry, Uncle…you'll see tonight."

The hall is filling quickly with many dignitaries and nobles from around the Fire Nation. The women that have been invited to this have done everything that they can to make sure that they catch the handsome young lord's eye, not knowing that none of them stand a chance at that. Zuko stands at the doorway, looking around the room to see if he can spot the one person he has actually been waiting for. He is so engrossed in the search; he doesn't notice his uncle coming up behind him.

"Nephew, you have to make your entrance. They are waiting…"

He looks Zuko over, and is proud. His hair, grown longer and pulled back into a topknot…his face clean from any facial hair. From this side, he looks like his father but decides not to say that. He does have his mother's features, giving him a gentler look about him. All in all, his nephew is handsome…more than enough for his intended. He looks around in the hall and spies a bottle on a small table. He picks it up and asks, "What is this?"

Zuko smiles, "It's a surprise I have for whomever I choose tonight."

Iroh quirks a brow, "Am I to assume that you have chosen who you want?" and grins. It has been obvious since his nephew found out that the Waterbender was coming. Zuko looks out over the room again, a sudden fear coming over him. Frantic eyes turn to Iroh, "What if she doesn't want me?"

A wistful smile comes over his face as he answers Zuko, "Trust in Agni…and in your heart. You know how you feel, and I'm sure you know how she feels. It took you too long to realize what you have been keeping from each other…now is your chance to make it right." Looking at the blood-red robes with gold trim that adorn the Fire Lord, he pushes Zuko over to the entrance to the hall to be announced…

"Come on, Katara…why are you hiding?" says Sokka as he tries to pull his sister into the room.

"Sokka…I don't fit in…" she protests, but he looks her dead in the eye. "You are the best looking thing here…now you wanted to do this, so get in there! I'll be over there by the food!"

Sighing, she nods her head and straightens her back. With her head held high, she steps into the room…and all action stops. Everyone in the room stares at the beautiful young woman, dressed in blue and white robes. Being from the Water Tribes, she proudly wears their colors…completely different from everyone else in there. A few of the noblemen looks her over lavisciously, making crude remarks on how she would make a great addition to their respective harems. Suddenly the center of attention, she gulps hard but continues down the steps into the room…her eyes frantically looking around for someone she might know. As she tries to wend her way through the crowd, a soft hand touches her on the shoulder. Startled, she turns around, "Uncle! You don't know how glad I am that you are here!"

The old general hugs her gently, "It is good to see you too, Lady Katara. I'm sure that my nephew will make his appearance soon."

She sighs, "I hope so…I don't really feel too comfortable here." He looks around, "I thought I saw your brother with you…"

"He's by the food. He won't be staying long…Father is waiting for him. He was just supposed to make sure that I was okay."

Iroh nods, "Come with me…"

She slides her hand in the crook of his arm, letting him lead her over to the refreshment table. There are glasses filled with a strangely green tinted drink and Iroh hands her one. Smiling her thanks, she takes a sip…promptly spitting it out. "Ugh…cactus juice!"

Shocked at her reaction, he swallows a chuckle, "Yes, it's a favorite drink in the Fire Nation."

Remembering having to drink this stuff while in the desert so many years ago, she shakes her head and places it back on the table. "No, thank you…can't stand the stuff!"

He smiles, looking for a glass of water instead. She gratefully takes it and is about to drink when a gong is sounded. A young sage stands in the doorway...

"Ladies and gentlemen, Fire Lord Zuko…"

Katara's breath catches as she sees the most handsome man she has ever had the pleasure of knowing standing at the top of the steps…and he is looking directly at her…

**To be continued…**


	5. Fireflies

**Zutara Week – Day Five (Fireflies)**

This is a crossover with a comic I love, **ElfQuest**…(maybe I should have used this for day one…;)) I really could have taken this waaayyyyy into the M realm, but I locked up my little helper for these stories...(_heavy banging on a door in the background...Scythe cussing profusely to get out!)_

(Oh, for those that don't know about me...I have a little devil that helps me with my "M" material and his name is Scythe. He may get out later...we'll see.)

In the original quest there was a beautiful scene in the Forbidden Grove that would be perfect for our favorite couple…of course…certain things have to be changed…

**The Illuminated Dance**

As they walk further into the forest, their arms wrapped tightly around each other, they happen upon a scene that immediately takes their breath away. It seems as if hundreds of tiny lights cover a sparkling stream, illuminating it with their gentle glow. All the trees and vines are aglow with drops of dew that are shimmering in the light. The couple stares at the scene, awestruck with its absolute beauty.

"I have heard of these, but I had never seen them before…what are they called?" she whispers. He pulls her closer to him to whisper softly in her ear, "They are called fireflies…this is their dance of joining."

Her eyes look up into his and she almost melts at the hungry gleam in their golden depths, "Joining?"

"Yes…they shine their lights to attract a mate. It lasts all night…and it is a beautiful sight to behold," he returns and she turns back to the scene, watching the lights dance frantically in the skies. She sighs and leans back against him, feeling totally at peace with herself and with him. They have had trying times since Ozai was defeated by Aang…it was not an easy transition from the overbearing ways of Ozai to the more tolerant ones of the new Fire Lord, Zuko. After his coronation, the floods of demands and request came flooding in, almost overwhelming the young lord with all the responsibility of straightening out the mess his father and ancestors have made of the Fire Nation.

The one bright spot was the person happily wrapped in his arms…

After months of fighting, arguing, and battling…they had finally come to the conclusion that it just didn't make any sense to keep denying what they felt for one another. Of course, there was Mai and Aang, but even they had to relinquish their respective ideas of sharing their lives with the ones they thought they loved. Zuko grips her closer as they continue to watch the gentle light show…never had he thought that he could have such strong feelings for anyone other than his uncle. Never did he think that this waterbender could sweep him away in such a flood of happiness, all other problems seem menial. He places a kiss at the base of her neck and her breath catches. Slowly she turns around, placing her arms around his neck. Her eyes narrow in a seductive way as she says in a sultry voice, "Since this is their dance of mating…maybe I should join in. I don't like feeling left out."

His eyes flame up as his seductive wife moves away from him and towards the water. In her formal robes, she looks every part of a Fire Lady, but that is not what he fell in love with…now, she is about to show him once again what it was about her that sets him aflame.

Moving to an unspoken beat, she slowly unfastens the hooks that hold together her robe. His breath catches as she sways to her own music, letting the robe fall to the ground. An inferno starts to course through his veins as she lowers the underslip and stands in only her breast bindings and shorts. Those same sultry eyes gaze back over to him, coaxing him to join her…yet making him wait to see how far this is going to go. The fireflies sense the added tension in the air, slowly circling the young enchantress. Slender hands reach up and remove the bindings, letting them fall the grass with the shorts following…

The Fire Lord struggles with the raging dragon inside of him, straining to break free and capture the maiden…tempting him with delights that only he can enjoy. As his eyes drink in her swaying hips and the sweet curve of her breast, he can hold back no longer…but instinctively knows that her dance is not done yet. Everything on him is reaching out to her…his shaking fingers slowly unfastening his robe. Katara steps into the stream and with a wave of her hands, swirls of water surround her as if she were in a glass…placing her beautiful body on display, catching the glow from the moon over head with the fireflies dancing around her. As the swirls rotate slowly around her, she calls out to him, "Come dance with me…"

His robe falls and he slowly removes his pants and shorts…his muscular body shimmering in the moonlight. Her eyes flare at the sight…looking at his body has always been her weakness. As he slowly stalks her, the fireflies around her part as if to grant him entrance into her sphere of water…watching as he takes her into his arms, ravaging her with a heated kiss. The swirls of water gently return to the stream as she holds on for dear life as his lips and tongue duel with hers for dominance. His hands move in agonizing slowness down her body, making her tingle. She presses herself closer to him...the ache of wanting to join with her chosen mate growing. Their kiss gets more frenzied...hands moving of their own accord, until Zuko bends to pick his water goddess up and carry her back to the bank. He gently lays her down on his discarded robe, covering her heated body with his own...

Their dance begins as the fireflies above them continue…egged on with the added sensations from the heated couple below them...

...long into the night…


	6. Rhythm

As I mentioned in the introduction of **_Drink of the Gods_**, this is part two of a three part story. We pick up our story at Zuko seeing Katara...

I don't own Avatar...:(

**Zutara Week – Day Six (Rhythm)**

Taking up from the end of "Drink of the Gods"…

I present…

**Rhythmic Balance**

Her eyes widen at the sight before her, her face blushing prettily at the intense stare that Zuko is giving her. It is as if everyone else has disappeared in the room, leaving them tongue-tied as to what to say or do. His long hair has been parted and the top half put into a topknot, proudly displaying his Fire Crown. His face has matured and he is even more handsome than he was when she last saw him. Gulping hard, she takes in how his robes hang off of broad shoulders, knowing that underneath sits a muscular body that is his pride and joy…having defined it with his meditations and bending. His gaze never wavers…golden eyes bore into hers, both surprised and excited that she is there…

Zuko had hoped that when he stepped out into this party, he would find that someone he needed to see. At first, he thought that she wouldn't come after all…but then when he scanned the room, he noticed the young woman spitting out the cactus juice by the refreshment table and his heart stopped. Her hair had been upswept with little tendrils framing her lovely face. Her robes were of Water Tribe colors, blue and white…elegantly done with silver embroidery. She finally turned and their eyes met. How many times had he thought of drowning into those oceanic depths when he allowed himself to think of her? How many times did he dre4am of holding her close and having those eyes fill with the same emotion that it has taken three years for him to admit to. Holding her gaze, he slowly steps down into the room and starts to make his way over to her, his heart hammering in his chest the entire time.

"Here is my nephew now." Iroh says, but is fully aware that she has not stopped staring at him since he was announced. A smile plays at his lips as he watches his nephew get closer, the expression on his face fighting not to show how eager he is to get to her. Once Zuko is standing with them, his expression changes, and a darker emotion comes to his eyes.

Iroh is shocked…could that be desire he sees?

"Katara…" he murmurs with a distinctly husky tone to it. An excited shiver makes its way down her spine and she gathers herself to respond. Bowing gently, she answers, "Good evening, my Lord." Zuko's heart races at her low tone…is it possible that she can feel the same as he does?

No…

"Well, let me leave the two of you alone to catch up." Iroh says discreetly and he moves away from the couple who are barely paying attention. Katara has yet to pull her eyes away from his, so entranced by them that she almost forgets to breathe. _Spirits, he didn't have to be this handsome!_

_She didn't have to be so beautiful…_ he thinks as he takes in her more mature features. Gone is little girl face that he had started to care for, now is a young woman with more refined looks and is absolutely breathtaking. "When did you get here?" he asks, trying to break up the awkward moment. She smiles, "Only a few minutes ago. Sokka came in with me, but he probably gathered some food and left by now." He smiles and she remembers how hard it was for him to smile before, now it lights his face. Another awkward silence comes, but she shakes her head a little before saying, "Well, Zuko…are they serious about me being one of the ones they would like to have as Fire Lady?"

"It would seem so. They think that it would strengthen the bonds between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation. Politically, it is a very sound decision." Zuko answers, but he is aware that it was not the answer that she was looking for. They have just seen each other after three years…it would be inappropriate for him to all of a sudden take her in his arms, kiss her senseless, and beg her to be his Fire Lady…wouldn't it?

Katara bites back tears forming. She kind of expected that that was the reason, but to hear it from him was…hurtful. He sees her look of distress and gently caresses her cheek…causing her to blush once more.

Off to the side, conversing with some friends of her parents, Mai notices the attention that Zuko has been giving the Waterbender. Eyes narrowing, she makes a silent vow to get back her position as Zuko's intended…how could he possibly think that a Waterbender could be Fire Lady? A torrential wave of emotions flood her; hate, jealousy, fear…too many to name. _He dumped me for HER?!_ Fury flames up in her and she takes hold of one of her daggers under her sleeve for comfort. How she would love to just get rid of her! One of the young men that are standing near Mai happens to get a glimpse of the sparkling blade and backs off, unknowingly to her. Ty-Lee comes bounding in behind her and smiles at the group before asking, "Mai, can I talk to you?"

Nodding, Mai moves away from the men, not hearing the whispers from the one that saw the blade. Ty-Lee leads her over to a space that has her looking at Zuko and Katara directly. "Why are you here? I know that you were officially invited, but why are you doing this to yourself?" Mai pays her no attention, her eyes bored into the laughing pair by the refreshment table. The acrobat follows her gaze and sighs, "He had made it clear that you two were over…this will more than likely _not_ change his mind."

"Once the candidates have been introduced, we shall see…" Mai responds dully. Ty-Lee shakes her head…ever since Zuko put her out, she has been determined to find out why and what she can do to get back in. In her own way, she loves him…but it's more a pride thing than anything else. How dare he even _think_ of breaking up with her _again_?!

She pats her friend on her shoulder, futilely trying to give her some support.

The light conversation that he has been sharing with Katara is refreshing…she is telling him of all the improvements that have been taking place since she has gotten back to the Northern Tribe. He stays away from asking her why she went back home, why she is no longer with Aang…knowing that the suspense is killing him. Her smiles and laughter soothe away the stresses of the past few days and he realizes that this is what he needs…what he desperately wants. He needs someone that can brighten his mood with simple talk, someone who understands when he is in his moods, and someone to challenge him when needed.

And that person is standing right here…

Another gong sounds…the sage that spoke earlier calls attention. "We will now have our introductions to the Fire Lord…if he will come forward."

Zuko smiles ruefully at Katara before moving over to his throne, an unusual sense of loss over taking the both of them as he departs from her. He takes his seat and the people begin to clear the center of the room for this part of the festival. The sage makes a motion and the escorts of the ladies invited for this special purpose are ushered closer to him. General Iroh makes his way to Katara, "Come, Lady Katara…you are requested." Her face twists, "What do they want me for?"

"You are to be presented to the Fire Lord as a candidate for Royal Consort."

"WHAT?! Oh, no…you are _not_ going to get me to strut out there like a swallowcock!" she exclaims, stopping in her tracks. Iroh turns back, grinning to reassure her, "It is required, and it is only for a few minutes. All you have to do is have your name announced, bow to Zuko, and then walk off to the side for the next step…"

"Which is?"

The sage looks at him anxiously, so Iroh takes her arm and pulls her forward. "Just be calm…it is easy."

Sighing, she follows him and makes her way over to the group of women. The sage nods to them then he announces again, "Fire Lord Zuko, may I present the choices for Royal Consort?"

In the most regal way possible, Zuko nods and the parade begins.

There are only fifteen candidates, but when Mai's name is announced…an angry look comes over his face as she comes to stand before him. Flashing him the only type of smile she can, she bows and moves off to the side…assured that he knows she is still around.

A few more are introduced, each trying to bat an eye or look seductive enough to get his attention…all failing until Katara's name is announced. She moves elegantly into the center of the floor and bows respectfully. The look in her eyes display the sheer annoyance at being put on display like this, but for the sake of her family and her rapidly pounding heart, she endures it. His eyes take her in and a short smile comes across his lips…one that she can't help but to return. Mai grits her teeth at the display…the others seemingly oblivious to the tender scene in front of them. Iroh stands off, smiling…knowing that the choice has been made, much to the chagrin of all the others, the choice had actually been made years ago.

Katara moves away, feeling those amber eyes follow her across the floor. That gaze has also been noticed by the Fire Sages, particularly by Xi Quo…who is not happy about it at all. In the infinite wisdom of the war council, they decided to add that Waterbender to improve relations with the Water Tribes…totally going against the tradition of what the Fire Lady should represent. The Sages went along with it, certain that the new Lord wouldn't be interested, but from the look in his eyes…he is _more_ than interested. His frown grows, _This cannot be! We cannot not have Waterbender as Fire Lady! The royal bloodline will be forever tainted and no one will respect or fear the Fire Nation anymore!_

The announcer claps his hands and men with drums come running out to the floor to set up in an alarming rate. Once they have completed the setup, the announcing sage says, "Now we will have a performance of the Chu No Mai." Out of the corner, a young woman dressed in red silk veils walks to the center of the floor and gracefully bows. Zuko nods and the drums begin their stirring rhythm, the dancer rising and falling with each beat of the drum. Soon, the rhythm starts to speed up, her body moving in time with the beat. Her feet delicately move in intricate steps as her hands and arms spell out a seductive story. Unwittingly, Zuko can't take his eyes off of the dancer…her body undulating with each stroke of the drum. But soon, it's not the dancer he sees…her form changes to one of a mocha color, hair of pure chocolate and full of waves. He can see her arms moving fluidly…water swirling around her as if it has no choice but to obey, not the streams of fire she is using for her effects. Her slim figure entices him…calling out to him to come forward and claim what should have been his years ago. He places his hands on the arms of his seat, drawn to the haunting beauty in his mind…the rhythmic beating of the drums setting loose a flame of desire in him that is getting very close to the point of flaring out of control.

All he can see is Katara; those ocean blue eyes, seductive curves, scent of air and water lilies. He almost stands, but a sudden pounding on the drums brings him out of his reverie. The true dancer's image returns and he settles back down into his seat, wishing that this were over.

His decision has been made…all that needed to be done now was to ask her…

The drum rhythm speeds up even more…her movements are frantic and alluring, the fire ribbons flowing delicately around her. The erotic thoughts running through his mind has him stiffening in his seat and he has to adjust his position. Katara sees his movement, her brow frowning at his obvious discomfort. Watching the beautiful dancer reminds her of the nights that she has stood at the edge of a stream or ocean and bended the water into a fluid dance…setting her own rhythm. Involuntarily, she moves with the beats of the drum…her eyes close and her arms sway. The rugged beat of the drums along with the occasional stomp has her moving rhythmically with the dancer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the swaying Waterbender and his attention quickly moves from the dancer in front of him to the enticing woman along the wall. Her hips are moving seductively, her arms are fighting against moving gracefully with the drumbeats. Suddenly, he wishes that Katara were the dancer in the middle of the floor…surrounded by her element like he imagined. A wolfish gleam enters his gaze as he continues to watch…then her eyes meet his once again. The hungry look almost overwhelms her, but instead she smiles in a most wicked way and lowers her gaze. She starts to move her hands across her body…her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. It's as if an invisible lover is dancing with her and he can't help but pray to Agni that she wants it to be him. As if to answer his request, she looks back at him…her seductive smile convincing him of her attraction.

_Yes…_ he thinks as his eyes stay riveted to the temptress staying conveniently hidden behind the crowd of people. Soon, the drums rumble to a stop…the dancer falling gracefully back to the floor for her applause. Zuko manages to tear his eyes away and clap for the performance…wanting to continue another one in the privacy of his bedchamber later. He turns back to where Katara is standing, only to find the spot empty. He looks around to see where she went and spies her by the doors, hugging Sokka before heading out into the garden. The Water Tribe warior seesher walk off and he turns to leave.

The dancer leaves and the floor opens back up to the guests. The drums still play their hypnotic beat. Iroh watches as his nephew quickly jumps out of his seat and heads for the outside. He had seen Katara head out there…and Zuko follow shortly behind. His smile grows and he chuckles at what he knows will be a most interesting night for the both of them.

**To be concluded...**


	7. Lick

This is the final part to my three part story...and it is exactly what I said it would be...**_M_** !

_Mwah ha ha! I knew she couldn't keep me away for long! This is Scythe here and this is what I helped that twerp create! LMAO It's her first time with these characters, so take it easy! It is some of my best work...;)_

_Like she would insist I do...She don't own Avatar...they sure as hell wouldn't do this with their characters...dammit! LOL_

**Zutara Week – Day Seven (Lick)**

As a warning…this is not only the final piece to my trilogy, but it also the raciest of the three. On fanfiction, this would rank as an M (what I am REALLY good at writing), so if you are easily offended, please don't read.

I hope you all have enjoyed my works, and again reviews are greatly appreciated…this has been the best fun I have had and I look forward to next year!

HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK!

**The Consequences of Ice**

Zuko runs out into the gardens surrounding the palace, the music permeating the air outside. He walks along the small path that leads to the koi pond, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person he is seeking. The moon is shining high overhead and it casts a glimmering blanket of light on the water in front of him. Zuko looks around, trying to find her…then he spots her by a persimmon tree next to the pond. Her head is resting against the trunk, her eyes looking out over the landscape in front of her. He can't help but wonder what is running through her mind right now…after that little display in there, all he can think about is holding her…kissing her…claiming her as his.

Katara sighs at the peaceful setting around her…watching the stars twinkle in the sky. She hears a rustling behind her, but she doesn't react. She smiles, remembering what she did to bring him out here…but now what? She has definitely caught his attention…but now a twinge of fear passes through her, what does he expect? Does he really?

"Katara…"

She turns her head to face him and is taken aback by the heated gaze he is giving her. "Fire Lord Zuko…" she answers.

He smirks, "its Zuko…you know that. Why so formal now?" Somehow he can sense her nervousness and desperately wants to reassure her, so he walks closer to her. She stands rock still when she sees him advance…wanting to run and wanting to stay to see what he's going to do. He moves within a few inches of her, his amber gaze bearing down into her. HE smiles gently, "There is no need for you to be nervous…you've known me for years. I haven't changed that much…"

_Are you kidding?_ she thinks, not saying it aloud. She lets her eyes run over his handsome face, his muscular form, and back into those hypnotic eyes. Everything about him is different; he has a grace about him that is regal, worthy of being Fire Lord. He seems to be more settled than before, even with the stresses of running an entire nation…

And he smiles…he didn't used to do that when he was travelling with the Avatar. It makes him seem that much more handsome and it almost takes her breath away. Three years she has only had the memory of that one kiss that spoke volumes about how they felt for each other, even back then.

Now, looking at him, she can't help but wonder what another one would be like…

As if answering her question, he gently places his hand on her cheek…caressing it lightly. Then, he speaks, his voice a gentle rumble, "I have thought about you every day since the Agni Kai. I have always wondered what…that…meant for you, because it changed everything for me." His hands, exuding a soothing warmth, slide down her arms and take hold of her hands. His face turns serious before he continues, "It didn't matter to me that you were with Aang, it didn't matter that Mai was still considered my girlfriend…all that mattered was that you were with me at one of the most important times in my life. You stood by me and fought with me, putting your own life in danger to help me…and for that I am forever in your debt."

He stops and leads her over to a small bench by the pond to sit down. Once seated, he looks down at their joined hands and finishes, "But, what I feel, what I have felt for all this time is not gratitude. I can't get the feeling of that kiss out of my mind…it haunts me to this day. All I have been picturing is you, here by my side in the Fire Nation…helping me rule and…"

So far, Katara has been struck speechless at the outpouring of feelings that he has given her. Never would she have thought that he felt this way…but noticing that he has trailed off, she speaks, almost afraid of what more he has to add, "And what?"

He looks into her face, suddenly able to draw on that inner strength that she has always had within her. "…loving me." Her eyes widen as her heart races…she waits for what more surprises he has for her. Zuko smirks at the shocked look on her face, pleased that she is susceptible to his words, knowing that they come straight from the heart. "Katara…as with our elements, we are opposites; fire and water…we are the balance for each other. We argue, we fight, and we really fight…but we always listen to what we have to say, albeit grudgingly. We have a mutual respect for each other's talents and skills…"

She places a hand to his cheek, smiling, "What is it you're trying to tell me?" Her heart once again taking on a trip-hammer beat. His eyes soften as he murmurs, "Beyond all of that, I realized years ago I found _my_ opposite, my perfect balance…I found you, Katara. I love you…I have since I had the audacity to steal your necklace." His hand comes up to cup her chin as he watches silent tears flow from her eyes. "I didn't say this to make you cry…"

"Oh, shut up…will you?!" and she flings her arms around his neck, placing her soft lips against his. Quickly, the shock of her doing that wears off and he pulls her closer, reveling in the soft feel of her body pressed against his. His tongue lightly traces her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to greet it. Their tongues begin to duel...their heads moving in time with that erotic dance. She lets her hands play in his silky hair, stopping at removing the topknot…her desire racing through her veins like a torrential flood. Her back arches against him and she moans low as her senses short-circuit with the surge of emotions between them.

Zuko can hardly believe that this woman would be responding to him in this way…the sheer ecstasy of having her moan and writhe against him stokes that raging fire in his loins into a flaming inferno. He needs more…he needs to make sure that she understands how much he loves her and desires her to stay here with him. The rest of that party can go to hell right now…all that matters is the alluring Waterbender in his arms. He finds the strength to pull back, gazing into passion-drugged eyes and smiling. He stands and takes her with him, his piercing gaze asking her to trust him. His response is a hand to his scar, caressing it gently and a soft kiss following it. He takes her hand and leads her further along the back of the palace…

* * *

Unbeknownst to the enamored couple; an angry pair of eyes follow them…burning into their backs. They move silently behind them…continuing to watch their every move…

* * *

Zuko and Katara make their way to the back of the palace where his private rooms are. The scene back here is absolutely breathtaking…large persimmon trees hang out over a cliff that covers a large alcove to the ocean. She breathes in deep the smell of the ocean water and smiles. He watches as she moves closer to the ocean...feeling the pull of the water and moon at the same time. She couldn't be any more beautiful than at this moment right now.

He walks over to her, hesitantly placing his arms around her waist…drawing her back against him. She rests her head on his shoulder as they look out over the water. It is a sultry night…not too much of a breeze, but they pay it no mind. There are other things that are more important now…

"Are you sure about this?' he asks huskily, placing a kiss to the base of her neck. She thinks a second, then turns to look him in the eye, "Yes…"

His lips swoop back down to hers…the taste of them feeding that raging inferno inside him. He bends to pick her up and carries her into his bed chamber. He leaves the door open, letting what small breezes that are blowing come in. The handsome young man takes his precious package and sets her down beside a huge bed, covered in deep red covers embroidered with the Fire Nation symbol in gold. She looks briefly around the room, taking in all the lavish tapestries and colors that typically describe the Fire Nation itself. She turns back to Zuko and she watches as he waves his hand and the candles around the room light. The room now seems cozier; more hospitable rather than the intimidating aura that everything here seems to give off. She waits patiently to see what he does next…

Zuko moves around the room, finding little things to do to calm himself down…don't need to attack and ravish her for this first time. Taking a deep breath, he turns back to her, his eyes glowing with his desire for her. A fluttering in her gut sends shivers to every nerve ending in her, the anticipation of what is going to happen overwhelming her. He walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. Her eyes, as blue as the water outside, stare at him…trusting him with her heart.

"I love you, Katara…" he whispers then he leans back in to kiss her once more. She leans into him, letting her arms encircle his neck…feeling his hands run down the sides of her body. He feels her body tremble and he pulls her closer, deepening the kiss until he hears her groan and fall limp in his arms. He trails his lips down the side of her face to her neck, lightly nipping as he goes along, but he comes to the high collar of her robes. Lifting up, he stares at her while slowly taking his hands to the fastenings on her robe. She trembles again when she feels the robe begin to give way, revealing herself to him.

A dark blush covers her face and she turns away, not being able to take the heat rolling off of him. Once he has all of the fastenings open, he slides his hands around her waist, enjoying the touch of her soft skin under his hands. His lips go back to her neck, kissing deeply…tasting all that he can of her.

"Please…" she murmurs, her hands pulling at his robes. Smiling, he lifts back up and waits. She returns his smile with a smirk as she takes her little hands and just as slowly, removes his fastenings. She takes her time…running her fingers over each inch of skin she exposes by opening the robe. Eagerly she finishes and slides the robe off his shoulders, letting it pool around his feet. Her eyes take in the creamy color of his skin, the well-defined muscles rippling in the candlelight, and a gasp escapes her. "You are beautiful…I could never tell you that before."

In answer, he slides her robe off her shoulders, letting the robe fall like water to the floor. He takes in the darkness of her skin, glowing enticingly in the candlelight. Seeing the curve of her breast and the deep curve of her waist, leading into generous hips causes his manhood to stiffen even harder than it has been up until now. Her breast bindings teasing him to remove it to find the treasure underneath, "Katara, you're the one that's beautiful. I have watched you bend at night…the water and your movements were captivating." He pulls her closer to him and starts to work on the bindings. "Zuko…I…" she starts, suddenly afraid. He kisses her lightly and whispers in her ear, "Shhh…trust me."

She relaxes and raises her arms to his shoulders, stiffening when she feels a light breeze across her chest. The Fie Lord pulls her closer and presses her body to his…Katara relaxes some more as his soothing heat surrounds her making her more at ease with what's happening to her. Zuko's mind is screaming at him…needing and wanting to hurry this along, begging to him to give it release. But, this is her first time…nothing is more important to him than making this an experience she will never forget. Pulling back a little, he really looks at her…taking in the darken nipples on heaving breasts. His mouth dries up, his lips tingling to taste her…he leans his head down to kiss her collarbone and her legs give way.

With a soft moan, she grabs on to him…not able to handle the powerful emotions sending her into a whirlwind. "Zuko…" she whispers as he picks her up and carries her over to the bed to lay her down. He stands, watching how her hair billows out over the pillows, the heavy rising and falling of her chest with her breathing. She sees him standing in a pair of black pants, the front of them tented. Nothing she has ever seen before could compare to the sheer beauty of the man in front of her and she shakily smiles at him. He slowly lies down next to her, pulling her into a fiery embrace…his lips ravaging hers once more. She pulls at his topknot, needing to feel his hair through her fingers. The crown and clip fall to the floor, her fingers ravaging the black silk that she has always wanted to. Their kisses get fiercer, the touches more intimate as she completely surrenders herself to his touch.

Zuko kisses her neck, then her collar…blazing a trail of heat down her body. The Waterbender writhes erotically against him, almost causing him to burst before actually entering her. He looks at the heated skin in her body and he thinks of something wicked. He looks around and spies a water pitcher on the night table. "Katara…" he starts.

"Yes?" she manages to answer. He looks back at her and smirks, "Do you think you could bend some water out of that pitcher and freeze it?"

This brings her out of her haze a little, "Why?"

"Trust me." Zuko says and kisses her. Shrugging her shoulders, she waves her hand and a small whip of water comes out the pitcher and over to them. She forms a dagger and freezes it, letting Zuko take hold. That wolfish gaze returns as he takes the ice and runs it down the front of her body. Her back arches off the bed, stunned by the amazing feeling she gets from it.

"Zuko!" she calls out, but he doesn't listen. The ice runs down and around each nipple, making them pucker with the cold. Her body twitches and he smiles as he brings his lips down to lick the water from around the right one and takes it into his mouth. Her hands immediately grab his head, holding him there to let that wicked tongue of his flick back and forth across the hardened nub. He sucks hard, enjoying her exotic taste…but he leaves this one, licking a trail in the valley between them and up to the left one…eagerly licking the water off. His fingers move the piece of ice lower as he draws the left one into his mouth, suckling hungrily. Short pants escape her and she feels a growing tingling between her legs that is begging to be released. As he continues to taste her, he moves the ice down her body, into her navel, and finally under the waistband of her shorts…his fingers slowly drifting it down in between her legs. The first touch of the ice against her stomach has her screaming out in pleasure, her hips rising to his probing fingers. He rubs the ice further down, making its way past her cushion to the throbbing center of her womanhood. His fingers lightly trace her core with the quickly melting ice and she bites down on his shoulder to keep from screaming once more. Smiling, he continues to tease her down there as well as her breast, until the ice completely melts and his body jerks …letting him know that it can't take too much more of this teasing. Placing one last kiss to her nipple, he stands…withdrawing his fingers gently, having her moan in protest. He quickly divests himself of his pants and shorts, standing over her in his full naked glory. He reaches down to pull off hers, slowly moving them past her hips and down her legs. Now, fully unclothed, they stare at each other…admiring the other's bodily beauty.

He comes back down to her, covering her body with his and she moans at the touch, the feeling of his smooth heated skin against hers registering as something that she would never want to forget. He stays still for a moment, gazing into her cerulean eyes. She has heard him say that he loves her more times than she ever thought he would…now it's her turn to return the favor.

"I love you, Zuko…Lord of the Fire Nation…keeper of my heart and soul."

A tear forms in the corner of his eye that she quickly wipes away. He brings his lips back down to hers, kissing her deeply before sliding his body between her legs. Another bout of fear hits her, but he kisses her on the forehead and whispers, "Trust me."

She tries to relax again, running her hands down his back. He licks her earlobe and then he traces a wet trail down her neck, in between her breasts, down her stomach, and finally to the hidden treasure in between her legs. Her body tenses as he kisses her lightly on her inner thigh before…

"Oh, spirits!" she screams, her body arching high off the bed. He gently presses her back down as he continues to lick her woman's center…driving her completely crazy. The pressure builds in her…her stomach tightens as she feels herself rushing head on into a tsunami. Her hips undulate against him, her hands ripping away at the sheets…her release surging forward. He can feel her stiffening and he smiles, knowing that he brought her this exquisite pleasure. Her legs tremble at the unknown pleasure assailing her. She grips at his head, trying to find an anchor against the storm. With one more lick, she's battered and cries his name out in ecstasy. The young lord comes back up to watch her…pleased that she has experienced an ultimate intimacy with as much vigor that he has. She may be a waterbender, but her heart is of fire…his perfect complement. He settles his manhood at her core once more, watching the aftershocks of her orgasm play across her face. He slowly guides himself to her heated entrance and her eyes open wide at the touch. He kisses her again, stroking her tongue with his as he pushes his way into her…gently and carefully. Her breath catches as she feels him enter her, releasing once he reaches her barrier. He kisses her nose before whispering, "Please forgive me…this will hurt."

She looks at him and smiles weakly. He takes her lips and pushes forward, absorbing her scream of pain. At first, she didn't think she could bear it, but he remains still…placing little kisses along her eyes and cheeks. He lifts up to look in her eyes, kissing away the tears flowing down her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm alright," she whispers and he runs his tongue across her lips. Then, he starts to move…pushing himself deeper into her. Her hands come up to caress his shoulders as his hips move tantalizingly against hers. Katara arches her head back…she brings her legs up to wrap around him, tentatively moving with him…meeting each thrust with one of her own. Soon, they are creating their own rhythm, moving fluidly like the dancer they had just witnessed. Her breath comes in short pants…his in tortured groans as they strive to bring each other to that illusive peak of completion.

Zuko watches her to make sure that she is not hurting, fully prepared to stop at any sign of discomfort…but the felling of her surrounding him is overriding any other senses. All he knows is Katara…how she feels in his arms…underneath him. His muscle clench as he starts to thrust into her harder, needing to go deeper, wanting her know how much this means to him. Katara moans…her stomach fluttering with that feeling of release again.

"Please…Zuko…spirits…" she mutters as she kisses his neck, biting him gently…licking away the hurt. That small action spurs him on and he pounds into her, speeding up his thrusts…feeling the onrush of his climax. He has never felt this way about anyone before…even Mai could not fire his blood like this. The torturous feeling of wanting release, but never wanting this to end comes over him and he kisses her deeply again. All the water from the pitchers in the room starts to flow out into the air, forming a shield of sorts around the joined couple. Suddenly, they feel it…the rising desire that threatens to sweep them away in its wake. "Dear Agni!" he calls as he rises on his hands, driving deep inside her…releasing all he has inside her.

"Zuko!" she screams as that flaming heat fills her, pushing her over the edge. As they coast back down to Earth, the water shield erupts and covers the both of them. "What the…?" he exclaims, wiping his face from the water.

"I guess I kinda lost control…" she supplies, trying hard not to laugh at him but fails when he looks down at her, resembling a drowned swamp rat. He frowns, watching her laugh…involuntarily smiling at her while she giggles.

"Okay…okay…" he says finally, kissing her leisurely as he slowly withdraws from her. She groans, feeling oddly empty. Pulling away, Zuko rolls to his side…taking her with him.

"Are you okay?" he asks again and she smiles at him, pulling his head back down for another heated kiss. "I've never been better."

"So, does this mean you'll be my Fire Lady?"

Laughing, she sits up, giving him another glimpse of her gorgeous body. "I would say so, my Lord…if you'll have me."

He growls as he takes her back down, covering her again with his body. "You will never leave me again, my Lady. You are mine, as it should be."

"And you are mine, my love," she returns before surrendering into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Outside, those dark eyes that had been following them begin to tear up…having witnessed something that they never thought they would see. _That was supposed to be me! _she thinks, angrily wiping away at her eyes. Now, becoming Fire Lady will be next to impossible…unless…

An evil thought runs through her mind and she smirks. She turns away from the sensual sight and makes her way back to the party. There is always more than one way to achieve a goal…

**Concluded...?**


End file.
